Personagens de Caverna do Dragão
Dungeons & Dragons (Caverna do Dragão, título no Brasil) foi uma série de animação coproduzida pela Marvel Productions, TSR e Toei Animation, baseada no jogo de RPG homônimo. A série mostra uma história de seis crianças americanas que tentam voltar a seu mundo após chegarem ao Reino de Dungeons & Dragons em um passeio de montanha russa. Os jovens passam por diversas aventuras buscando voltar para casa, durante as quais o Vingador, um mago maléfico, tenta a todo custo tomar as armas do poder dos jovens com a intenção de derrotar tanto o Mestre dos Magos quanto Tiamat, para assim dominar o Reino. Hank Atributos: Destreza: 5 Força: 3 Corpo: 4 Int : 5 Vontade : 5 Mente : 5 Infl : 4 Aura : 5 Espírito: 5 Iniciativa : 16 Hero Points: 30 (*)=Linked Perícias Acrobatics (climbing) 5*, Weaponry (missile weapons) 5* vantagens: Connections : Mestre dos Magos (alta), Iron Nerves, Intensive Training, Leadership, Lightning Reflexes, Sharp Eye desvantagens: Age (15 anos), Exile (forçado), Leve Irrational Fear de falhar como líder Nome real: Henry (Hank é apelido) Motivação : Responsability of Power Ocupação : ranger Riqueza : 0 Equipamento *Arco {Corpo 7, Espírito 9, Alcance 7, Mystic Link (Force Manipulation) 9, Mystic Link (Flash) 7, limitações: A Force Manipulation do arco é limitada a certas formas simples (veja o retângulo Aplicações do arco). vantagem: No Cemitério dos Dragões, o artefato sofre um aumento nas habilidades de +4 APs cada. desvantagens: O artefato não funciona em locais com Mana Factor 0 ou abaixo (como o Plano da Terra) e tende a perder sua carga após um certo período de tempo, quando deve ser recarregado no Salão dos Ossos. } Eric Atributos: Destreza: 3 Força: 3 Corpo: 3 Int : 3 Vontade : 3 Mente : 2 Infl : 4 Aura : 3 Espírito: 2 Iniciativa : 10 Hero Points: 30 Perícias Animal Handling (riding) 2 vantagens: Connections : Mestre dos Magos (alta), Rich Family (na Terra, Eric, ao que se indica, vem duma família abastada. Entretanto, a vantagem é inútil devido a seu Exile). desvantagens: Age (15 anos), Exile (forçado), Leve Irrational Fear de perder sua aparência, Séria Irrational Attraction em reclamar Motivação: Unwanted Power Ocupação : cavaleiro Riqueza : 0 Equipamento *Escudo {Corpo 7, Espírito 9, Magic Shield 11, Mystic Link (Force Field ) 11, vantagem: No Cemitério dos Dragões, o artefato sofre um aumento nas habilidades de +4 APs cada. desvantagens: O artefato não funciona em locais com Mana Factor 0 ou abaixo (como o Plano da Terra) e tende a perder sua carga após um certo período de tempo, quando deve ser recarregado no Salão dos Ossos.} *ARMADURA {CORPO 5} Diana Atributos: Destreza: 6 Força: 3 Corpo: 3 Int : 4 Vontade : 5 Mente : 3 Infl : 4 Aura : 4 Espírito: 5 Iniciativa : 16 Hero Points: 30 (*)=Linked Perícias Acrobatics 6*, Animal Handling 4*, Weaponry (meele weapons) 6* vantagens: Connections : Mestre dos Magos (alta), Intensive Training, Lightning Reflexes desvantagens: Age (14 anos), Exile (forçado) Motivação: Thrill of Adventure Ocupação: acrobata Riqueza : 0 Equipamento *Bastão {Corpo 7, Espírito 9, Força 6, Mystic Link (Stretching ) 2, Occultist (create artifact) 7, limitações: Occultist só permite fazer reparo no próprio bastão; vantagem: No Cemitério dos Dragões, o artefato sofre um aumento nas habilidades de +4 APs cada. desvantagens: O artefato não funciona em locais com Mana Factor 0 ou abaixo (como o Plano da Terra) e tende a perder sua carga após um certo período de tempo, quando deve ser recarregado no Salão dos Ossos.} Presto Atributos: Destreza: 2 Força: 2 Corpo: 2 Int : 4 Vontade : 3 Mente : 3 Infl: 3 Aura : 3 Espírito: 2 Iniciativa : 9 Hero Points: 30 Perícias Occultist 1 vantagens: Connections : Mestre dos Magos (alta), Familiarity (truques de mágica) desvantagens: Age (14 anos), Exile (forçado) , Leve Physical Restriction (não enxerga sem óculos), Sério Irrational Fear em perder seus óculos, Uncertainty Nome real: Albert (sobrenome desconhecido) Motivação: Unwanted Power Ocupação: aprendiz de mago Riqueza : 0 Equipamento *Chapéu mágico {Corpo 5, Espírito 11, Fabricate 9, Sorcery 9, nota: O Espírito permite que o usuário possa substituir seus próprios APs de Espírito pelos do Chapéu para determinar dano místico causado ao evocar feitiços com Sorcery, mas não aumenta a RV contra Ataques místicos no usuário. limitações: Ambos Fabricate e Sorcery tem Catastrófica Activation, mas encare que se o número desejado não é conseguido, o Chapéu evoca um objeto ou feitiço que é inútil ou atrapalha, ao invés de simplesmente falhar; Sorcery não permite evocar feitiços que reproduzam Poderes com Base Cost 100 ou superior. vantagem: No Cemitério dos Dragões, além de um aumento nas habilidades do Chapéu em +4 APs cada, as limitações dele são temporariamente suprimidas. desvantagens: O artefato não funciona em locais com Mana Factor 0 ou abaixo (como o Plano da Terra) e tende a perder sua carga após um certo período de tempo, quando deve ser recarregado no Salão dos Ossos.} *Óculos {Corpo 1} Sheila Atributos: Destreza: 4 Força: 2 Corpo: 2 Int : 4 Vontade : 3 Mente : 3 Infl: 3 Aura : 3 Espírito: 3 Iniciativa : 11 Hero Points: 30 (*)=Linked Perícias Charisma (Persuasion) 4, Thief (Pickpocketing, Stealth) 4* vantagens: Connections : Mestre dos Magos (alta) desvantagens: Age (13 anos), Exile (forçado) , Sério Irrational Fear em ficar sozinha, Séria Irrational Attraction em ajudar seres oprimidos Motivação: Upholding the Good Ocupação: ladra Riqueza : 0 Equipamento *Manto da Invisibilidade {Corpo 6, Espírito 9, Mystic Link (Invisibility) 10, vantagem: No Cemitério dos Dragões, o artefato sofre um aumento nas habilidades de +4 APs cada. desvantagens: O artefato não funciona em locais com Mana Factor 0 ou abaixo (como o Plano da Terra) e tende a perder sua carga após um certo período de tempo, quando deve ser recarregado no Salão dos Ossos.} Bobby Atributos: Destreza: 3 Força: 1 Corpo: 2 Int : 3 Vontade : 4 Mente : 2 Infl: 3 Aura : 2 Espírito: 3 Iniciativa : 9 Hero Points: 30 Perícias vantagens: Connections : Mestre dos Magos (alta), Iron Nerves, Pet (Uni) desvantagens: Age (9 anos), Exile (forçado) , Séria Irrational Attraction em agir sem pensar Nome real: Robert (Bobby é apelido) Motivação: Thrill of Adventure Ocupação: bárbaro Riqueza : 0 Equipamento *Tacape {Corpo 11, Espírito 9, Força 10, Mystic Link (Reflection/Deflection) 8, vantagem: No Cemitério dos Dragões, o artefato sofre um aumento nas habilidades de +4 APs cada. desvantagens: O artefato não funciona em locais com Mana Factor 0 ou abaixo (como o Plano da Terra) e tende a perder sua carga após um certo período de tempo, quando deve ser recarregado no Salão dos Ossos.} Uni, o unicórnio Atributos: Destreza: 2 Força: 2 Corpo: 2 Int : 1 Vontade : 3 Mente : 2 Infl: 2 Aura : 2 Espírito: 2 Iniciativa : 5 (*)=Mystic Link Poderes Shrinking 2, Teleportation* 4 nota: Shrinking é Innate e Sempre Ligado (Pet: não ganha pontos); limitações: Teleportation é Marginal (Catastrófico) desvantagens: Fatal Vulnerability episódios dão a entender que Uni não sobreviveria em locais com Mana Factor 0 ou abaixo (como o Plano da Terra). Mestre dos Magos (Dungeon Master) Atributos: Destreza: 3 Força: 2 Corpo: 5 Int : 12 Vontade : 11 Mente : 9 Infl: 11 Aura : 11 Espírito: 11 Iniciativa: 26 Hero Points: 120 (*)=Mystic Link Poderes Sorcery 13 Longevity 6* Perícias Occultist 13, Thief (Stealth) 9 vantagens: Area Knowledge ("O Reino"), Popularity desvantagens: Catastrófica Irrational Attraction em não influenciar diretamente o mundo (Sabendo das tremendas implicações que o uso indevido de magia pode causar ao mundo e como seu envolvimento direto deve influenciar o destino, Mestre deve usar sua magia somente em último recurso e deve instruir seus pupilos através de enigmas); Guilt Motivação: Upholding the Good Ocupação: arquimago Riqueza : N/A Equipamento: O Mestre dos Magos possui um amuleto cuja real extensão das habilidades é desconhecida. Certa vez Eric, que duvidava da identidade do Mestre, agarrou-o pelo amuleto e disse que "se aquele era o Mestre dos Magos, ele mesmo seria um macaco de nariz azul", e Eric foi prontamente transformado no que disse. Outra vez, quando o Mestre dos Magos foi posto sob gelo místico de Warduke, o amuleto brilhava indicando que o Mestre ainda estava vivo. Vingador (Venger) Atributos: Destreza: 3 Força: 4 Corpo: 6 Int : 10 Vontade : 11 Mente : 9 Infl: 10 Aura : 10 Espírito: 10 Iniciativa: 23 Hero Points: 75 (*)=Mystic Link Poderes Sorcery 9, Invulnerability * 11, Longevity 6* limitações: aparentemente, Vingador não pode fazer feitiços para simular Poderes que tenham sua própria AV. Perícias Animal Handling (riding) 8, Occultist 12, Weaponry (missile weapons) 3 vantagens: Area Knowledge ("O Reino"), Confidant (Demônio da Sombra), Connections: Orcs (alta), Pet (o Vingador possui um cavalo voador, que o Livro dos Monstros classifica como "Pesadelo") desvantagens: Fatal Vulnerability : Vingador recebe dano ao entrar em contato com os amuletos conhecidos como "coração de pedra" (Alcance 1 AP); Leve Irrational Fear de Tiamat Motivação: Power Lust Ocupação: arquimago Riqueza : N/A Demônio da Sombra (Shadow Demon) Atributos: Destreza: 4 Força: 3 Corpo: 4 Int : 3 Vontade : 2 Mente : 3 Infl: 4 Aura : 4 Espírito: 4 Iniciativa: 11 Hero Points: 30 (*)=Mystic Link Poderes Flight* 7, Two-Dimensional* 8 limitações: Two-Dimensional Sempre Ligado . Perícias Thief (stealth) 8 vantagens: desvantagens: Motivação: Do what Venger want Ocupação: espião Riqueza : 0 Tiamat Category:Fichas fora do Universo DC